


【授翻】未见之事Acts Unseen by Relxct

by Ccard



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, conhayth but not in a shipping sense, just a rare moment between the two, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccard/pseuds/Ccard
Summary: 康纳在海尔森面前表示想找到那天在刑场拯救他的人，却不知道那个人就站在他面前。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 8





	【授翻】未见之事Acts Unseen by Relxct

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acts Unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931020) by [Relxct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relxct/pseuds/Relxct). 



> 作者备注：我一直不爽育碧没有多刻画一些海尔森和康纳在天鹰号上相处的时光。你会觉得在船上的这一个月里，他们之间起码能有一场没有演变成争吵的对话。
> 
> 译者备注：我感觉这篇是一个可以发生在游戏中的非常暖心的小片段，同时非常喜欢这里康纳的刻画，我觉得戳中了我心水的康纳的一些特质，所以努力翻译了这篇，尽管我这中文真的勉强……特别感谢被我抓来校对的阿玖和白水。

——  
夜晚来临将整个世界带入了一种奇异的平静中，剩下的只有天鹰号的船体行进时划开水面激起的浪声、推动着船帆的风声、还有零星的船员因为换班而穿梭在甲板上下的声音，就像是所有事物都为了躲避捕食者的追捕而屏住呼吸细细聆听。

这艘船的船长已经离开船舵一段时间了，他在船头附近选了个地方，此刻正在靠着船沿望向远方。他的双眼没有聚焦，显然——这是一个迷失在他自己思想中的男人。路过的船员们也并不在意他站在这里，毕竟他们已经习惯这位船长会时不时想要一些独处的时光。

“晚上好，康纳。” 一个声音突然从他身旁响起，他一般不会忽视这个距离的动静。这个想法足以让这位船长从地平线外浩瀚未知的思想交流中回过神来。

“父亲。”他回应。对方似乎认为他默许了自己可以再靠近一些，于是年长的男人站到了他的身旁。“我还以为在天亮前不会再看见你。你 **又** 来抱怨生活条件了？”

康纳的视线没有离开海面去看身旁人的反应。他不需要，因为海尔森的视线太过强烈，使他不用转头就能感受到对方的瞪视。刺客以为这又是一轮争吵的开端，但是意外的是事情并不如他所料。

“尽管还有一些进步的空间，但我已经对这个话题感到厌烦了。我只是想上来呼吸一些新鲜空气。”这位大团长只是略微向康纳提议他应该让船员更注意卫生，显然甲板下的气味已经可以熏到天堂了，然而他儿子脸上出神的表情还是让他止住了话头。这男孩确实有很多缺陷，但他至少还有一处鲜明的强项——他可以站在那里默默承受任何对他的侮辱，只有关乎他拼死保护的东西时他的脾气才会失去控制。

“你会习惯的。”海尔森听到有些惊讶，难道他的不满已经如此明显地显现在脸上，使得他儿子能够看出他的抱怨了？康纳继续说道：“当你成长在一个紧密团体里的时候，自然能更轻松地习惯这种生活。”

“如果你这么说的话，”好，这是他们迄今为止最长的一次没有恶语相向的对话。海尔森已经记不起来他一开始来找康纳的原因了。“你在想什么呢？”

“目前发生的一切，以及，一些另外的事。”康纳直起身转过来。他脱下帽子向后靠在了船沿上。深色的眼眸终于看向了父亲，“我能问你一些事吗？和目前的任务无关的。”

海尔森挑起了一边眉毛：“你的问题还真多，所以是什么？”

康纳的眼神先离开了他父亲，扫视了一下剩余的船员，他们都在顾着自己的工作。只有福克纳先生，他在船舵后一边看着前方还一边关注着这边的情况。他这位海上的导师总像老母亲一样关心他。康纳也无法苛责这样的关心，介于他旁边这位乘客曾经的作为。

康纳知道他的大副正在关注着有任何迹象需要他上前来和这位圣殿骑士周旋，但康纳自己可以应付，他必须可以。

他转回来面对他的父亲，一边的手肘搭在船沿上，他让这片刻的沉默持续了一会，借着调整姿势的时间整理他的想法。

“希基和李把我送上绞刑架的那天，你在现场吗？在人群中？”他平静地问出这个问题，好似这只是他一点小小的好奇心。

尽管海尔森长年的经验使他脸上仍保持平静，但他的内心难免有些动荡。是的，他在现场，但不是作为一位圣殿骑士。他当天的行为只是作为一个男人——在前天晚上刚刚亲眼确认了他的孩子的存在之后——对他的孩子所激发出的一些柔懦的情感，在妄图当一个他没有任何权利去当的父亲角色。

“不，”他的谎言令康纳无论如何都无法看穿，“有其他地方的事务要求我出席。”

刺客一边消化这个回答一边看向他的手，“…我知道了。”

“是什么让你向我询问？”海尔森灰蓝的眼睛紧盯着康纳，观察这个男孩的肢体动作。他看起来仿佛对这个回答有些失望。

年轻的男人微微摇了摇头道：“我的兄弟们说即使他们当时试图营救我，但从死亡下将我拯救的并不是他们。”刺客下意识地摸向自己的喉咙，仿佛他又回想起了那天绞刑的绳索勒在脖子上的感觉。“我被告知是一位穿着斗篷的不明人士掷出了匕首，切断了绳子，才最终解放了我。”他抬起头看向海尔森，说出了他脑中的想法：“你有一双尖利的眼睛并且擅长观察细节，我本来希望你可以看到一些其他人看不到的事情，我非常希望能找到那个救了我的人。”

“如果这个人穿着斗篷的话就说明他可能并不想被找到。退一步讲，如果你真的找到了这个人，你要做什么呢？招募他进你那个充满着被误导的社会边缘人士的欢乐乐团里吗？”海尔森忍不住讽刺康纳，如果能防止他刺探到自己的秘密的话。

尽管他心中仍有一部分想要对他儿子坦白，告诉他不需要去找什么神秘的救星，尤其当这个人就站在他的面前的时候。不过他觉得即使他对康纳坦白，他儿子也不会相信。如果希基没有告诉过这个男孩是海尔森签署了他的死刑执行令，也许事情还有希望。但现在，谁还会相信一个死敌组织的领袖会突然变心？听起来不是疯了就是一个特意设计的阴谋。

“如果我们有共同志向，是的，我会邀请他加入我们。”康纳眼中的憧憬像是一个孩子刚看到大人做到了什么非常了不起的事情一样充满纯稚。这个男孩是如何保持了这样无暇的心灵，他无从得知。他希望康纳能在余生中保持住这样的心灵，尽管他内心暗暗明白这个无情的世界总有一天会夺走它。

刺客接着说道：“你的判断也许是正确的，如果这个人有任何想要加入刺客的意向，他应该早就出现了。不过，我还是会继续寻找，因为我想见到这个人，我想看着他的眼睛…”他的神情浮现于脸上，就像此刻的他并不是一位刺客或者其他的什么，只是一个男人分享着被他选择的特殊生活而掩盖的所有情感，“…然后发自内心真诚地感谢他。我欠他生命之债并希望能够回报他，在他未来有任何需要的时候。”

“你怎么知道他不会滥用这样的提议？”

“我无法知道，只有希望。这个人突然出现帮助了我。父亲，据我所知我们没有任何联系。所以他为什么要这么做？难道只是一时的心血来潮，好奇会发生什么？还是他只是想要杀死我却射偏了？又或者他有过什么重要的人被处以过绞刑，导致他不想类似的事情再次发生？如果是任何一种情况，那一开始他又是为什么会出现在刑场呢？”

海尔森听到最后一个猜想的时候难免感到尴尬，尽管那不是他那天行动背后的动机，也很接近了。“我无法给你答案，儿子。” _又一个谎言，我的父亲一定为我感到羞耻，如果他之前还没有这样感觉的话。_

康纳的表情又改变了，对于这个内敛的孩子算是新纪录了。看来他父亲的话语终于把他拖出了自己的思绪。在一个短暂瞬间，这个男孩看起来有些慌张，但在他迅速站直并戴上了遗忘许久的船长帽后，他很快地掩盖住了。

“抱歉，我走神了。”

“很显然。”

“无论如何……我不仅只是为了和他交谈才寻找这个人。我找到了他的匕首并希望能够将它归还。尽管已经过去了不少时间，他可能在任何地方了。”康纳回望甲板，面前的情景使他从轻松的思绪中清醒过来。现在仍有很多需要完成的工作，为了对抗另一个丝毫不神秘，而且随着天鹰号的前进逐渐接近的人。

“我应该……回到我的岗位做事了。晚安，父亲。”

海尔森点了点头，随后康纳离开了。海尔森的眼睛跟随着年轻人的背影，他的话语又浮现在脑中。

_我想看着他的眼睛，然后发自内心真诚地感谢他。我欠他生命之债并希望能够回报他，在他未来有任何需要的时候。_

海尔森回想起那个该死的邱奇想要把他们一块烧死的仓库。当他垂挂在那个破碎地板边缘的时候，他能感受到火焰的温度环绕着他。康纳俯视着他，有一秒似乎在思考要不要帮助这个圣殿骑士，但最后男孩还是救了他，这笔命债早已偿还。

他从回忆中回过神来，眼神又看向康纳，他已经在和一位船员讲话。

又一次，刺客的话语在他心中回想， _我想看着他的眼睛，然后发自内心真诚地感谢他。_

接下来从他口中说出的几个词过分柔软，根本没有这位大团长平常为人所知的辛辣语气。

“你刚刚做到了，儿子。”


End file.
